Tragic Heroic Villains
by Sailor Pandabear
Summary: A darker version of the Sailor Moon tale. Read if you want. Enter the story... at your peril. abandoned.- lost interest. I may complete this, I may not.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Despair, Shock, hope and Clarity  
Short title: Tragic Heroic Villains

Author's notes:

Slightly AU. Characters= still powered. Season: 1. This is mostly anime based with some manga stuff. Also has hints of PGSM stuff.

Stuff that is different from originals:

Usagi and Mamoru are already romantically together, as a boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sailor V is Sailor Moon's partner in crime. Sailor V is aware of Sailor Moon being Serenity and Sailor Moon is also aware of her royal status.

No other senshi are active yet...

except my OC, Sailor Fire Sun.

Also: Tuxedo Mask was a thief in the manga. I am not sure about PGSM Live-action and the anime though. But in the manga canon, he was one. In this fanfic, he has robbed dozens and dozens of jewellery stores.

Sailor Moon is a Psychotic person. Usagi is not. It's kind of like … a magical and horrifying uh…Dissociative Identity disorder, if you think about it.

Their relationship in this fanfic is complicated.

In this, Beryl's backstory is slightly different from canon.

Features an OC sailor Senshi of mine and she is crazy.

This is also dark and incoherent on purpose.

The other senshi will not be featured in this fanfic frequently.

I hope you all enjoy.

Warning: death, crime, horror (nothing above pg-13) and blood and suicide.

Note: I do not condone suicide.

Note: in regards to the story; the characters are more than likely OOC; but I did specify that this was an AU (Alternate Universe/Alternate Reality) and once again, it is FANFICTION; so any comments about that, please be silent.

There will be twenty Chapters.  
Chapters:  
1\. A theft, blood and rage…  
2\. Usagi's a murderer?  
3\. Sun-kissed secrets  
4\. I will not be afraid of her.  
5\. Is it Denial or lies?  
6\. Shadows  
7\. Hatred and Love  
8\. Forbidden Love  
9\. Secrets  
10\. Hate  
11\. Love  
12\. Truth  
13\. Another Truth  
14\. The thief and Murderer  
15\. Deaths  
16\. Rage and Defeat  
17\. Victory and Clarity  
18\. Two wrongs don't make a right  
19\. Dying and Rebirth  
20\. Epilogue

Chapter 1: A theft, blood and rage…

The gems were all on his bed, gleaming brightly.

Mamoru smirked as he looked at his loot.

He stared at his winnings of the night.

He was very successful today.

He stole the crystals, the precious gems… he did not why. Maybe he was a kleptomaniac. Maybe his father or mother had been robbers or thieves. He just did not know. He was an orphan.

All he knew was that he felt compelled to do this…

He had to steal… to find the Ginzuishou.

He wanted; no… he needed to do it.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, Sailor Moon was smiling darkly.

Sailor V was with her. Sailor V smiled sadly yet darkly. her smile had traces of regret yet amusement danced in Sailor V's blue eyes.

The monster was dead. Blood was splattered on the floor.

"I WON!" She yelled in excitement.

She then snuck out of the alley and after making sure nobody was around, she then transformed back to her normal self. Her normal self was a teenaged blonde named Usagi Tsukino. Usagi was upset. This time…. It was irreparable. Her evil side had really done it. The victim was permanently dead. Why? why was it that transforming and having power was addictive? Why?

Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Oh kami…"

Usagi covered her mouth with a hand and trembled. She could not believe it… her own actions… why did she bring it about? Why did she kill?

"How… how could I… why?" she mumbled.

Tears fell from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

Sailor V sighed and turned back into her civilian form, Minako Aino.

Minako spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. "Our powers... are both a gift and a curse."

Usagi looked at the ground miserably upon hearing those words. Even if they threw away their magical items, something would happen to make them stronger... She knew. She knew it well...

"She was her own enemy…Serenity. Oh...and I have to say...You are her murderer. V... Venus... you are useless." A sailor senshi spoke behind them.

Usagi gasped. Minako readied a fist.

The voice was cold and soft.

Usagi and Minako both turned around and saw a girl with blonde-red hair and cold blue eyes. She wore a sailor suit…

"You… you are a sailor senshi?" Usagi spoke incredulously. Minako did not say a word.

"Yes…I am. I know who you are… You are a hypocrite. You don't deserve my don't deserve to be a heroine! You are not a hero! You are a monster. You claim to save people, but you killed an innocent tonight."

Usagi's eyes widened. She whispered, "You know."

The blonde-red-haired girl nodded and spoke. "We have known for a long time… of the lunacy of the Moon senshi. If you have a child, your child will inherit it."

Then, the girl turned around and prepared to leave. Usagi was confused. She spoke, just as the girl walked two steps away.

"You… wait. What do you mean by we?"

The girl turned around.

"My sister knows. You know her. She is the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, The first-born princess of the sun and the disgraced one. I am the second princess of the sun… heiress and sailor senshi…You will pay soon..."

The girl spoke and suddenly… mysteriously vanished into the shadows.

Usagi ran at where the girl was, which seemed to be a dead end.

Where did that girl go?

Usagi wondered out loud in a sad, angry and bitter tone. "What do I have to pay for? My past incarnation's sins? or my present sins?I... don't like my alter ego too! I don't! I... I really don't!"

Minako walked towards Usagi and curtsied. "Princess,calm down. Please be careful. Oh...also… she mentioned the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Did that mean beryl had a sister?"

Usagi looked and felt utterly, utterly baffled.

"Beryl had a sister? How come... I... I don't remember?" she spoke, feeling panicked. She bit her lip anxiously.

Minako closed her eyes and thought back...

"She... was royal..." Minako whispered.

Usagi stared at Minako.

Meanings of words:  
Japanese to English

Kami= god  
Ginzuishou= silver crystal  
Senshi= soldier or warrior


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Usagi's a murderer?

"Beryl… she…she was royal…?" Usagi asked, tremulously.

"Yes, she was." Minako stated calmly.

"But why did she declare war on us?" Usagi asked, trying to figure out the past and present.

"It was because of her deluded mind and her craving to be with Endymion. She saw you with him. She was the first princess of the sun. Because she did not obtain his love, she decided to declare war." Minako spoke calmly.

"She did?" Usagi asked, thinking.

"Oh yes, she did. Did you recall our deaths? The other, her sister, cried for help." Minako spoke slowly.

"That girl… she… She did?" Usagi asked, ponderingly.

"Yes, she did. She… she screamed for our help but at the time, Beryl had attacked us with bloodied hands and a deluded mind…so, in effect, she is right. We are the cause. We were insane… but…"Minako spoke sadly and opened her eyes.

"But you…you knew that, didn't you, Serenity?" Minako asked.

Within Usagi's mind, there was a sickening, evil and maniacal giggle.

Usagi trembled.

"Serenity did..."Usagi spoke softly, knowing it to be the truth, deep in her soul.

A sickening feeling filled her soul. She stared at the dead end she was at. It was the wall of a tall apartment building. Where did that girl go? She was confused. She saw no doors in the walls There were no visible staircases, ladders or even a wall which the girl could have climbed or jumped over. There was no manhole on the ground…

Usagi winced at the thought of going into the sewers, but looked around warily.

There was no visible exit… so how did the girl vanish like that?

After a minute had passed, she ran away… toward her home, which happened to be three streets away...

Minako watched. She didn't chase after her.

"Poor Usagi…" Minako whispered. Then, Minako walked off.

Above her, in a third story apartment, a girl with blonde-red hair (apparently she was not a true blonde), which was done in four ponytails, glanced down at the blonde who was running away. Her sapphire eyes were shimmering coldly and mysteriously.

"Soon… the darkness will fall and the light will burn all… all will die… heroes will lie. Doom and gloom, weak and meek…nobody will live. The moon will die and the earth will cry. Planets will all shatter. All, except the glorious sun… Hee, hee…hee…I shall have my revenge, isn't that right, Hime?"

She spoke with an icy whisper… a whisper of sinister madness, rage and hatred. A heart-shaped blood-red brooch on her chest gleamed.

"My power will soon devour them…"

Behind her, her mother yelled.

"Hikari-chan, dinner is ready!"

The blonde-red girl smiled and the dark look vanished from her face as she turned around and smiled cheerfully.

"I know. I am coming!"

The girl then walked toward the dining table, skipping happily.

In a cold and dark place, Beryl smiled darkly. She stared at an orb in front of her. She was viewing the blonde-red haired child.

"My sister will join me… soon."

Four shadows behind her bowed. A fifth shadow held a scythe.

"Your majesty, I am looking forward to it." The fifth shadow chuckled menacingly and grinned.

In another dimension… in the realm of time and space, Sailor Pluto spoke three ominous words.

"It has begun… Eien..."

It was the next day.

It was eleven o'clock. Mamoru woke up lazily and switched off his alarm clock. He looked around him. It had been a very successful night. The gems were all on his bed, gleaming brightly. Mamoru smirked as he looked at his loot. He smirked as he stared at his winnings of the night. He was very successful today. He stole the crystals, the precious gems…

Oh yes, his Usa-chan would love them all.

But why did he steal... why? He did not why. Maybe he was a kleptomaniac. Maybe his father or mother had been robbers or thieves. He just did not know. He was an orphan. All he knew was that he felt compelled to do this. He had to steal… to find the Ginzuishou. He wanted; no… he needed to do it.

Now, he would go and book a nice restaurant for a date… with his Usa-chan…

This would be fun. He smiled, went to the phone and dialed.

Meanwhile, in a secluded alley, Sailor Moon was busy battling a monster. Sailor Venus was there. However, she did not do or say anything.

Sailor Moon smiled. Her guardian knew her well.

She yelled, "Moon Princess Lunacy Halation!"

Then… A sickening squelching and sizzling noise was heard. A shriek of pain and horror filled the air for a second… before fading. Something… no, someone died. It used to be human, but she didn't show any mercy. Sailor Moon was smiling darkly. The monster was dead. Blood was splattered on the floor. It was a gory sight, but she did not care. Sailor V looked slightly amused before looking sad. Usagi would suffer for the sins of being a senshi…

She then snuck out of the alley and after making sure nobody was around, she then transformed back to her normal self.

Suddenly, she saw Naru, her best friend.

Usagi was nervous and approached her quaveringly. "Naru…" Usagi spoke, hesitatingly. Naru backed away and screamed.

"You… No! Usagi, how can you be a murderer? Stay…stay away from me! Devil! You are an abomination! Oh my Kami, you are a MURDERER! MUR… UGH…"

Thud. Naru had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Minako , who had turned back to being normal from her Sailor V form, had snuck up on Naru and hit Naru from behind, to knock the screaming girl out. Minako quickly got Naru's limp body and supported it, making it look like Naru was leaning against her. Usagi heaved a sigh of relief and yet was sad and anxious. Then, she motioned to Minako to carry Naru and leave when a blond-red-haired teenager showed up to block the way.

"You are both not leaving until you hear my words, Sailor V and Sailor Moon… or should I say Serenity? Well..."

Minako's face became wan.

She mumbled… "How… how do you know us?"

Usagi's eyes widened. At those words, Usagi took a tremulous step backwards. She knew! She knew that she was princess Serenity?

How… how could she know? An epiphany hit her. She whispered, "You know. You…"

"You! You are that sailor from yesterday!" The two blondes (Minako and Usagi) spoke as one.

"Yes…I am. I know who you are… Minako and Usagi. You are both liars. You are both hypocrites. You both don't deserve my respect. You are both monsters. You claim to save people, but Sailor Moon killed another innocent tonight and Venus watched. Venus is an evil slut… aren't you, V?"

The blonde-red-haired girl nodded and spoke. "We have known for a long time… of the lunacy of the Milky Way senshi. Sailor V… you are a flunky of the Moon… a pathetic peon… of the White Moon family. Oh Serenity…Sometimes, I wish to end your life. You…you are a murderous…" Then, the girl paused and sighed.

Usagi trembled and her right hand was poised over her brooch.

The blonde-red haired girl then spoke. "I see that you are willing to turn into that maniac, Serenity. However, you won't die. Not today…Goodbye, cruel moon Hime."

After that, she turned around and prepared to leave. Usagi was confused. A sudden thought came to her. She spoke, just as the girl walked two steps away.

"You… wait. What do you mean by calling me Serenity?"

"I was the princess of my star. Anyone who has a sailor starseed knows who you are, heartless Serenity-chan."

Minako hissed and yelled, "She was the princess who ruled over us! You were a lower rank than her! How can you be so rude?"

"I can be… because she abandoned the sun and you know it, V! You are as cruel as her!" The blonde-red-haired girl spoke and her blue eyes gleamed darkly.

"Goodbye…" Then, the girl walked out into the crowds and merged into the many people who walked around.

Minako sighed and stared at Usagi, who trembled. Usagi bit her lips and stared at the gleaming golden brooch, which the black cat, Luna had given to her. It was an insane uncontrollable and sinister darkness that was hiding within her. She knew that as Sailor Moon, she was corrupted, controlled and possessed by that writhing mass of misery, savagery, and malevolence.

"Was it Serenity's fault? Was she correct? I mean… Naru's right! I… my…. My other persona is a murderer! I am a murderer!" Usagi spoke, screamed and started to bawl.

Minako slapped her. "Stop it!"

Meanings of words:  
Japanese to English  
chan= expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends. Note: using this with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude. ( info from Wikipedia)

Senshi= soldier or guardian  
Kami= god  
Ginzuishou= silver crystal  
Senshi= soldier or warrior  
Hime= princess  
Eien= eternal/eternity

\- Attack notes-  
"Moon Princess Lunacy Halation!"= A darker version of Moon Princess Halation.


End file.
